The True Hermione
by Red-Head-Queen
Summary: Hermione is the brightest witch of her age. She is also not muggle-born as everyone thought her to be, but the daughter of one of the most powerful pureblood families.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl with crazy brown hair was pacing her bedroom waiting for a letter to arrive. She looked to window as she heard a tapping. There on the window sill sat a beautiful white owl. You see this girl was no ordinary girl, she was Hermione the brightest witch of her age. She was also not muggle-born as everyone thought her to be, but the daughter of one of the most powerful pureblood families.

"Hello there hedwig" she said to the owl as she owned the window. The owl hooted at her as she glided to the desk and lifted up her leg. Hermione took the letter and gave Hedwig a treat. She sat at a desk and unraveled the letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I writing to you as mother requested you attend a dinner party on Friday the 3rd at 6pm at Zabini Manor. Your parents will also be attending as they will be back from their mission. We have all invited Draco, Luna and Ginny. We have also invited many other pureblood families. It will be formal dress as the Dark Lord and his family will be attending aswell._

 _Your loving cousin_

 _Pansy Parkinson_

 _P.S. Harry sends his love._

Hermione grinned, she would finally be back with her real parents. Yes she loved her adopted family, Roger and Jean Granger were squibs who agreed to bring Hermione up when her parents where sent on a mission for the Dark Lord.

Hermione Granger the muggle-born best friend to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley was really Hermione Morgan pureblood daughter of Marcus and Kathaleen Morgan.

Marcus was the Dark Lord's right hand man along side Lucius Malfoy. Kathaleen was sister to Emily Parkinson, making Hermione and Pansy cousins.

Hermione headed downstairs to Jean and Roger to give them the good news. Kathaleen and Jean had been good friends from their nursery days, making Jean the ideal person to look after their daughter, seeing as she was also Hermione's godmother

"Auntie Jean, the letter from Pansy just arrived" at that Jean wanted straight into planning mode.

"Roger get the car ready! Hermione reply to your cousin! Roger please make sure you have the bigger car. Hermione get your coat! Oh I must remember to floo Bella..." Hermione chuckled at the list Jean was sprouting off.

"Auntie, calm down, we will get ready will you floo Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm looking for someone to Beta this story for me**

 **Thank you to Siren34 for my very first review.**

Hermione relaxed in Pansy's after a long day of shopping with her family. She had been happy to see her auntie Bella. She had spent 4 hours shopping looking for the perfect outfit. Not only for her but Ginny, Pansy, Bella and the rest of the women of the family aswell. Now they had the next 2 days to relax before the big dinner party preparation.

"Girls dinner is ready" Milly the house elf told them as she popped into the room.

As the girls need downstairs they spoke about who would be attending the dinner party on Friday.

"Draco, Harry and Blaise are going to be there"

"Theo Nott and his family are attending aswell"

"Ginny is your mum coming"

"I hope so Pansy, Uncle Tom will want to see her"

After dinner the girls headed to bed. As soon as Hermione head hit the pillow she was in dream land.

Friday the 3rd started as a beautiful sunny day. Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Bella, Jean and Emily were spending the day at a spa, Serenity Day Spa. Narcissa had opened the spa at the end of Hermione 4th year and it had been doing well ever since.

"Cissy thanks for doing this for us today."

"Your welcome Emily, anything for my girls." Giving Hermione a hug.

Narcissa gave them a list of the plan for the day.

 **Friday spa day!**

9am- Breakfast in the VIP lounge

10am- Facials and Pedicures

11:30am- Sauna, Steam, Swim and Jacuzzi

1:30pm- Lunch in the Gold Lounge

3pm- Hair, Manicures and Make-up

5pm- Dress

5:30pm- Limo to Zabini Manor

"Wow such a long day" Ginny exclaimed.

"It will be worth it" Bella replied

By 5:15 all the girls were ready. Pansy was in a floor length gown with multi-coloured stripes running down the length of the gown. Ginny was in a black one shoulder floor length gown with cut outs and covered in beautiful beads and diamonds. Hermione was in a knee length cream dress with a black mesh overlay, the full sleeves were the same black mesh, the top of the dress had lace embellishments. Bella was in a Dark green floor length a-line lace dress with full lace sleeves. Jean was in a full length light green gown with mesh cap sleeves and a sweet heart neck line. Emily was in full length light green gown with cap sleeves and embellishments at the top and bottom of the dress.

By 5:30pm the girls were in the limo to Zabini Manor heading to the dinner party.

 ** _The girls dresses_**

Pansy- .

Ginny- .

Hermione- albu_387522522_00-1.

Bella- .

Jean- /wow-your-look-at-night-with-elegant-womens-evening-dresses/elegant-long-formal-party-prom-gown-pageant-dress-celebrity-evening-dress/

Emily- .


End file.
